Loveless of the Rain
by NarakuxKaguraFan
Summary: [Naraku x Kagura] Loveless of the Rain, Naraku witnesses a shocking scene between Sesshomaru and his beautiful servant Kagura. He grows sick of her feelings over Sesshomaru. How will it all end? Read and find out.
1. Trap

**.::Loveless in the Rain::.**

_**"Trap"**_

Naraku, who had been waiting on the porch of his castle, watched as he waited for his dear servant to come to him after the long and riskful battle with Inuyasha.

Rain continued to fall from the long clouded skies, the wind continued to blow slowly, it was a cool weather but it bothered the wind demon and Naraku knew how much she hated the rain.

_Kagura.._, He thought as he allowed the raindrops to fall on his face.

He stood up, finding himself soaked from the rain, and walked back inside the dark castle as he slid the door closed behind him. He was unpatient but still he continued to wait.

Naraku closed his eyes and stepped forward, but hearing the sound of a whirl wind made him pause, he turned around to the closed door and walked over to open it. He slid it open and seen the blood covered wind demon, who was on her knees panting, she looked up at her master with her crimson eyes and coughed.

Blood trickled down her face from her head and there were many cuts on her body that tore through her kimono. She clenched her fists angerly as she seen the smirk spread across Naraku's face. He walked down the steps of the big porch and stood a distance away from her.

"I... I was able to retrieve two shards from.. Inuyasha.." She said after a second of hesitation, she shut her eyes and dug into her kimono and pulled out the two blood covered shards. She held them up to her master, Naraku stepped closer and knelt down, he held out his hand and grabbed the shards. He opened his hand and looked down on the shards, he closed his hand suddenly then chuckled, he stood up and stared down at Kagura.

The wind demon said nothing and continued to kneel in the mud, the blood was soon washed away from her, she held out both arms and allowed them to support her stand as she collapsed. Sobbing from the pain, Naraku stared and kicked the wind demon.

"You're worthless." He said before walking away, leaving Kagura on the floor as she sobbed.

A few moments after leaving, he peeked out from the sliding doors and watched as the demoness pulled herself together and walked back to the castle, she limped all the while and finally collapsed onto the porch.

_Hmph,_ Naraku walked out and lifted the fainted demoness then carried her inside, he hated her, he hated the feel of her, and the most that disgusted him was her heart. She was so persistant. It annoyed him, he enjoyed only the weakness and loyalty she showed to him, the pain she would show him.

But..

Naraku set the demoness down and ordered Kanna to take care of the rest, Kanna was someone he could trust but he treated her rudely and cared nothing for her. She knew that but she did not care, her emotions for everyone were nothing, she couldn't tell from right or wrong and she didn't care. All Kanna knew was she was a tool for her master. But deep inside that empty void was her own feelings she never showed to care for.

Kagura awoke a few hours later, she again seen her sister Kanna standing before her, she sat up from the futon and looked at her elder sister.

"Well?" Kagura growled, Kanna bowed and left the room, her sister would always be a bit annoyed after waking up after fainting. The demoness noticed her wounds were treated, she looked to see if Kanna was there, she was gone. Kagura stood up and narrowed her eyes in the direction Naraku had been sitting.

"Thank your sister, she was the one who was kind enough to treat your wounds." Naraku said, already knowing he was the one who wanted Kanna to help Kagura. He loved to taunt his servant and she despised it very much, she turned around forcfully and bowed down to Naraku, "Thank you." She said.

Naraku smirked, he watched as the demoness leave, he chuckled and stood up. He slid the windows open to stare out at the clouded skies.

_Another rainy day, _Naraku breathed out and closed the window.

_Now then._

----------

Hours had passed, the rain had stopped falling, and the demoness was already angered with her master. She sat on the porch outside, almost enjoying herself, until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagura looked up and seen Naraku standing there.

"I need you to do something for me." He said turning his eyes to her.

"What is it?" She asked standing up and snapping her fan open.

Naraku smiled, "There is another mission for you to take outside. I wish for you to see Sesshomaru and lead him out." He said.

"Lead him out..? What do you mean?" Kagura shut her fan.

"Heh, I see you withdrew from your attempt to take this mission for me." Naraku held out his hand and allowed her heart to form in his hand. Kagura's eyes widened, "You want this don't you? Then take this mission and lead that dog demon to my trap. He's close, I want you to make sure he is stuck inside that trap without his sword." Naraku said, Kagura swallowed and nodded before taking flight.

Naraku watched, jelousy building up inside of him, he shook the feeling from him and turned away. He knew his Kagura was having interests in Sesshomaru, he was the first to be killed.

But this feeling was jelousy, hate, anger, and love. He hated it and wanted more than anything to get rid of it, he was finding himself taking an interest in the wind demon!

Naraku gripped his head and fell to his knees, he couldn't stand it, he was going to loose his control over those feelings soon or later.

He reached his room a moment later to watch Kagura complete her mission. He called for Kanna who came quickly right after he said her name. She knelt down to him and held up her mirror.

"_Your desires and wishes are held within my mirror. Look closely, mirror, show us what we wish and want to see."_ Kanna chanted, the mirror shook for a few seconds then slowed, it showed Sesshomaru and Kagura speaking to each other.

_Now, my dear,_ _finish him for me._


	2. Betrayal

**.::Loveless of the Rain::.**

_**"Betrayal"**_

The grey clouds above the skies began to form, lightning struck immediately after, the demoness struggled to reach ground and warn the dog demon of Naraku's trap. After realizing how close he was to her she leaped off her feath and landed on the soft ground below. She caught her feather instantly and turned around, finding herself facing Sesshomaru.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru said stopping, Kagura snapped her fan open and narrowed her eyes, "Sesshomaru.. how interesting to meet up with you like this.." She said.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, the young child Rin blinked and hid behind her Lord, still afraid of Kagura stealing her away again. The demoness glanced at Rin then back to Sesshomaru.

"I wish... for you to follow me.. I think I can help you find Naraku. It's the only chance for you to retrieve your victory." Kagura said beckoning for him to follow her. Sesshomaru made a suspicious look at her then began to follow. Kagura sighed and walked on, glancing over her shoulder once in awhile to make sure he was following.

Naraku chuckled, "So he's being led right into my trap, let's try and have a little fun with the dog demon. Starting with that girl." Naraku snapped his fingers, roots began sprouting from the floors below, Kanna sent the demons out to watch.

"I might as well enjoy myself by watching the downfall of this demon." Naraku said as he put on his disguise.

Kagura scenced her master and narrowed her eyes, he set the trap, she had to do something. Though she knew Naraku gained a new ability to paralyze Sesshomaru, she hesitated then finally came closer to the dog demon. Leaning up to him, confusion on his face, and kissed him.

Naraku appeared into the darkness and caught this scene, his eyes widened, seeing his servant kissing the enemy was something he had to be angered about. He clenched his fists he shouted, "Go demons! Kill the dog demon!" He ordered. Kagura pulled away from Sesshomaru suddenly, her eyes wide with shock, she backed up but was pulled close to the annoyed dog demon. Sesshomaru jumped up before Naraku's roots hit him, he took a grab for Rin and jumped into the air, Naraku sneered and aimed his roots straight for Sesshomaru's arm. Rin held tight around her Lord's neck as they began to hit the floor.

Kagura watched in panic as Naraku tried to take a grab for Kagura, Sesshomaru didn't understand exactly who Naraku was after, he dodged each grab Naraku took and finally was pushed from behind and thrown to the floor.

Kagura fell from Sesshomaru's arms, Naraku grabbed Kagura by both arms and pulled her closer toward him. She didn't cry out or scream, fear was all over her face, she shut her eyes and turned away from Naraku who stared at her with a dark expression on his face. He reached out and strangled Kagura, the roots loosened, he turned to Sesshomaru who stood ready to battle.

"Sesshomaru, my appology, but I'm afraid I have to withdraw from this battle. I have something I have to deal with back at the castle." Naraku said as he formed his barrier around him, his eyes not leaving his incarnation's. Kagura was paralyzed. Her vision began to fade off, light flashed suddenly.

That was until she found herself thrown to the floor, Kanna stood in the far back watching as Naraku threw a fit.

"How could you do this!!" Naraku shouted as he faced the wind demon who sat up and slid her legs underneath her body, she put a hand to her forehead and blinked. Her expression was gone. Naraku clenched his teeth, his fangs exposed to her, "You betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You let him escape!"

"I didn't mean to."

"You dared to do such a thing in front of my eyes while my back was turned!!"

"Forgive me--"

Kagura was held up by the throat, she held onto her master's hand and choked, "You disobeyed me. You should know now that I hate that!!" He cried out kicking her in the stomach.

Kanna blinked as a loud thud was heard, she turned her head and seen her sister lying before their master, Kagura lied there motionless.

"Kagura.." Kanna said.

Kagura stood up and faced the floor, not bothering to stare up at those firing eyes of Naraku's.

"How could you do this? What is about that demon you carried an interest in?" Naraku asked taking Kagura by the chin and facing her to him. She turned down.

"I don't know.." Kagura answered softly, Naraku breathed heavily. He gave the demoness a back handed slap across the face, making her fall slide across the floor, she grunted as she hit the floor and pulled up slowly.

"Bitch." He growled with anger and frustration.

Kagura didn't bother to look up, the pounding of Naraku's feet on the wooden floor was frightening as the sound came closer. Kagura blinked and narrowed her eyes, no expression of fear on her face because she knew she deserved this, Naraku gripped her hair and pulled her head back to face him. Kagura looked away from him and said nothing.

Naraku threw the wind demon against the wall and stared as blood ran down the side of her mouth, she got up and stared down at the ground.

"I cannot believe that we already have someone who disobeyed my orders!!" Naraku slapped the demoness again, she cried out as she felt her hair being tugged from behind after hitting the floor, she held back her cries behind clenched teeth. "For this you shall be punished! But before that, let's give you a taste of my pain!" Naraku shouted with a sneer. He threw down Kagura by the head, letting his grip from her hair release itself. Her eyes widened, she turned around, she already knew what he intended to do.

"Naraku... please..." She begged with wide eyes.

Naraku had his back turned to her, a sharp pain in the area of which her heart used to lie shot out, she threw her head back and screamed. She collapsed onto the floor, her hands hitting the ground to support her stand, and panted. She looked up to face her master who held her heart in his hands, he gave it another tight squeeze.

Kagura screamed and cried out, her fangs exposed in the air, she threw herself down and coughed out the blood held in her throat.

"Na...Naraku..." She shut her eyes and continued on panting. Naraku smirked, "Kanna, take her to the basement where she belongs and lock the door. I'll deal with her later." He said as he turned away and walked out of the room. Kanna nodded and walked over to her sister, she reached out and took her arm, Kohaku came running into the room. He gasped and turned to Kanna, "What happened?" He asked.

Kanna turned to him, "Betrayal, frustration, and anguish. Naraku has ordered me to take her to the basement where she belongs. You too." Kanna said pointing a finger at Kohaku who froze, his eyes went blank, he walked over to Kanna and Kagura and helped her carry the demoness.

It saddens me to see this... Naraku is a very violent man..


	3. Chained

**.::Loveless of the Rain::.**

_**"Chained"**_

Kagura, finding herself sitting on the cold stone floor once again, chains keeping her body paralyzed. Each time she would try to escape she would always face the pain of an electric power wave from the blue fire that held the chains in place. She wasn't allowed to move at all.

Lifting her head to look up at the pitch black darkness she sat in alone, she whimpered and dropped her head, blood continued to run down her forehead each time she leaned on the chains that were wrapped across her chest. She clenched her fists through the shackles, her eyes widened in anger, she tugged at the chains and shackles with all her might.

She screamed out when the feel of the barrier shot out at her, she panted and let her head fall, her eyes snapped open after hearing the sound of the basement door open. Light shined through, Kagura was kept in the basement too long and wished to be set free.

"So, you've finally found the little room you were first placed in the first time we encountered each other's secrets." Said a familiar voice.

Kagura kept her head dropped, allowing the blood to run down her face and body, she said nothing and didn't bother to respond.

"You want to give me the silent treatment again? Sorry, my dear, but I won't allow it this time. I was very upset when we separated after those long five days. You must've blanked out yesterday when I came to get you." Naraku spoke as he approached the wind demon. Her eyes widened, she remembered fainting in the basement while she was chained. At the time she was going crazy.

Naraku cut through her thoughts and lifted her chin, she faced him without an expression on her face, she shivered.

"Tell me, who are you serving?" He asked, it was a lesson for Kagura and her only ticket out of the cellar.

"... You... Naraku.." She responded as she turned away and closed her eyes.

"Right, and what was your punishment caused by?"

"My betrayal." She said, lifting her head up and opened her eyes.

"Well, seems you understand now, remember our last question." Naraku narrowed his eyes and forced her face closer, keeping her force from the chains.

"Do you wish to be set freed?" He asked.

Kagura had always faced this question and would always answer him or promise something. Either way it was better than begging to be freed like an idiot.

"Yes.." She answered as her eyes began to sparkle.

That strange feeling that Naraku faced before had came back to him, he hated it when she would do that, sparkling her eyes at him in a begging type of way.

He shut his eyes and broke the shackles and chains that held the demoness. She sat on her haunches and breathed deeply. Naraku lifted her to stand on her feet, she looked up at him and nearly cried but it would show him how weak she was to cry in front of him in such a way. Naraku smirked and walked ahead of the demoness and opened the door, Kagura struggled up the stairs to reach the surface.

I guess... from now on... my punishments are gonna get tough...


End file.
